


More Than Just Sex

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-09
Updated: 2009-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Gibbs decides to stop denying what he has always known.





	More Than Just Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

i>Kisses are like tears. The only ones that are real are the ones you can't hold back.

He couldn't deny it any longer. It _was_ more than just sex.

Making love to and with Ducky, kissing him, holding him, spending time with him was far more than something that just happened when he hadn't got a wife or a girlfriend.

It always had been.

He'd always known it.

He'd just never admitted it. Not to himself and certainly not to Ducky.

It was time he did.

It was time he stopped denying what he'd always known.

It was time he told Ducky and showed Ducky just what he meant to him.

It was time he told Ducky and showed Ducky just who he intended to spend the rest of his life with.

And it was time he told and showed everyone else too.

So he did.

The team was all in Autopsy listening to Ducky updating them on current procedures for something or other when he did so.

He didn't do it with pretty words; pretty words were not his thing.

He did it with action; action _was_ his thing.

He kissed Ducky.

There in front of DiNozzo, McGee, Ziva, Abby and Palmer, he took Ducky into his arms and kissed him. And went on kissing him.


End file.
